Ryan Butler's sister
by JBIEBER FIRST NAME LAST NAME
Summary: what would happen if you found out you were adopted and happened to be related to pop sensation jb's best friend..will alexandria and jb fall in love or no


here i am in this house walking by pictures on the wall my family and i look nothing alike,i always wondered now i have the answer I'M ADOPTED.

Let me take you back to when my friends and i are at the mall everywhere i go i see this woman who kinda looks like me but shes staring at me. here goes nothing

"excuse me " i say asi tap her shoulder

"oh hello"the mystery woman says

"um i keep noticing you are everywhere i go and watching me" i said

"oh sorry "she said

"may i help you with something? "i say

" oh yes actually i have a few questions to ask"mg said

"ok shoot "i say nervously

" first what is your name"

" my name is alexandra marie butler"

"ok second what is your birthday?"

" august 6th 1995"

" so youre 15 am i correct"

"yeah wwats up with these questions why you need them"

"oh one more have you ever looked at your family and see and any similarities?"

i thought about what she said "no i dont see any similarities actually they have brown eyes and auburn red hair i got blondish brownish hair and hazel eyes"

" see you might not take this as well but you are adopted alexandra"

what is she talking wait it does seem right " are you serious all these years ive been living with a different family?"

"yes you have but dont worry i've been watching you grow up all these years"

"wait what that seems a little too stalkerish but who are you actually?"

"oh sorry for not introducing myself im your aunt names megan butler"

" really youre my aunt thats so cool wait how do you have the same last name are on moms side or dads side just curious?"

" i am your dads sister anything else you wanna know?"

"yes do i have any siblings if i do how old?"

" yes you do an older brother he's a year older his name is ryan."

"cool do my family live here in santa rosa?"

" sorry no they dont they live in canada only i live here to watch you grow up and tell you bout all this"

"its kool is there a chance to ever meet them?"

" well maybe if they come here or if i ever go back up there i will definitely take you with me"

" oh megan that would be so great to finally meet them"i hugged her" oh sorry"

"oh no its fine come on were family"hugs alexandra

i look at my watch" megan i have to get home almost past my curfew bye thanks for talking to me" i exchanged numbers with her

" no problem ever need me im just a call away"

" ok thanks megan" i hug her one last time b4 leaving

* Alexandra's mind convo

so im really adopted i knew something was up but i never brought it up

oh boy heres my house they are nice people but really strict sometimes which i hate

i walked into the house "alexandra marie butler you are passed your curfew in the living room now."

"what im on time my curfew was 4 its 345 im not late"

"yes u are your curfew was 3:20 yesterday your curfew was 4"

"oh my bad im so sorry i got really confused it wont happen again"

" lets hope you keep your promise but your grounded for 2 weeks"

"ok yes sir i'll take that punishment"

**Meanwhile with megan**

**megan is talking to alexandra's parents let's say her dads name is robert and her moms name is shannon ok..**

**"yes shannon i did see her again this time i actually told her about being adopted"**

**"oh my how did my little girl take it?"**

**"megan sis how could you have told her so early" robert said**

**" sorry robert i needed to tell her and she is old enough she's 15 now"**

**"my little baby girl is 15 now" robert said**

**" yes rob she is she even asked to meet you guys"**

**"what megan don't trick us please" shannon said**

**"shannon i am not tricking you im so serious wait have you guys told ryan yet?"**

**"well technically he knows he did have a sister but he never talks with us to know more" robert ssaid**

**" oh poor ryan well he might get interested if he met her"**

**"megan i think youre right he might want to meet her if we told him" shannon said**

**"you know what shannon how about you finally tell him"**

**Now with ryan for a change**

**so im in my room texting some hot chicks while on facebook humph my aunt megan is now friends with someone named ALEXANDRA MARIE BUTLER what same last name but i've never met her that's weird..**

**"mom can you come here please?"**

**"yes dear what's up?" shannon said**

**"um i saw aunt megan is now friends with someone but we've never met her"**

**"ryan of course we have'nt met them because thats megan's private life that we dont belong in"**

**"yeah but she has our last name here listen do you know this name ok ALEXANDRA MARIE BUTLER see same last name as us"**

**"oh my ryan i have to tell you about her well she's your sister actually"**

**"my what did you say sister oh my this is awesome actually because now i have someone my age that's gna be around the house with me"**

**"well ryan actually no you won't she wont be moving in with us"**

**"what why not where she living then?"**

**"she lives the states in california in santa rosa"**

**"oh ok then when will i be able to meet her? "**

**"well we can take a trip down there soon"**

**"i would like that so much mom"**

**On with Alexandra**

**so i got in trouble when i got home ugh this sucks im grounded for 2 weeks actually thats not so bad.**

**i decided to call megan...ring ring ring ugh i hate this sound so much**

**"hello"**

**"hi megan"**

**''oh hi alexandra"**

**" so megan i called cause i am so bored"**

**" tell me about it"**

**"hey i have a question"**

**"shoot"**

**"may i have my parent's number"**

"of course you can here's the house number 916-2345-7650"

"thank you so much megan i would really love to talk to them at least"

"hey go for it i'll get off the phone for ya bye alexandra tlk later"

"bye megan"

Phone cnvo with alexandra and fam

wow why am i so nervous ugh the ringing sound again

"hello butler residence" a guy's voice said

"umm hi i was wondering if shannon is there? "

"actually yes hold on please" with that he was gone

"hello" a perky womans voice came through the speaker

"uh hello"

"may i ask who is speaking? "

"oh yes sorry my name is Alexandra"

"oh my is it seriously you? "

"yes mom it is"

"you called me mom"

"sorry do u want me not to call you mom"

"oh please do"

Ryan's PO V :

i was playing call of duty when the house phone rang loudly

"hello butler residence" i said

"umm hi is shannon there" what this girl sounds like my age asking for my mom what

"actually yes hold on" i left the phone there

" mom phone is for you"with that she came over

while my mom was on the phone i decided to call justin see how he is

"hey man"

"hey justin"

"so bro wats up why'd you call"

"wanted to see how your tour is going"

"o thanks dude it's going really well im stopping in canada in a month"

"dude thats cool hey i have really exciting news"

"hey tell me bout them later sorry to run but i gta go do my concert talk later"

"aiight man later"with that i was bored again

ALEXANDRA'S POV

" so mom megan and i have talked about coming up she said she was in 3 weeks i was hoping i could too? "

"oh my Alexandra of course you can dear we would be so happy if you did"

"great i'll tell megan and start packing"

"yay im so happy oh ur father isn't home he's at work i'll tell him later"

"alright and can you keep it a secret to ryan i kind of want to surprise him"

"well honey that's fine with me"

" ALEXANDRA MARIE BUTLER WHO IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING TO ? YOU KNOW IT'S PAST YOUR CURFEW AND YOU KNEW YOU WERE GROUNDED"

"Micheal i know im grounded and it's past my curfew but i was talking to someone important to me"

" I DONT CARE IF IT'S EVEN THE PRESIDENT YOUR GROUNDED AND PAST YOUR CURFEW"

" Yes im sorry " almost in tears

**" YOU BETTER BE SORRY YOU WORTHLESS DAUGHTER " ****slaps her across the face hard with a hand print still left**

**" I HOPE THAT HURT YOU SLUT"**** with that he left my room of course he was i closed my phone and crawled into bed thinking the whole day over.**

**SHANNON'S POV**

**Alexandra and i talked about her coming up in 3 weeks we were about to bye but something interrupted us.**

**"ALEXANDRA MARIE BUTLER WHO IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING TO? YOU KNOW IT'S PAST YOUR CURFEW AND YOU KNEW YOU WERE GROUNDED"**

**"micheal i know im grounded and it's past my curfew but i talking to someone important to me" aw that made me smile**

"I DONT CARE IF IT'S EVEN THE PRESIDENT YOUR GROUNDED AND PAST YOUR CURFEW"

" yes im sorry" she sounded like shes about to cry

" YOU BETTER BE SORRY YOU WORTHLESS DAUGHTER" oh my did he just slap her across her face

" I HOPE THAT HURT YOU SLUT" i heard him shut her door with all that i couldnt bear anymore

oh my this is the family she's been living with wow i need to some sleep i'll do something in the morning.

_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW SORRY IF IT WAS HORRIBLE FIRST EVER STORY ..._


End file.
